


She Lives

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Drunken Night [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: One Drunken Night [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	She Lives

_“What’s your **point**?” Dean asked, looking up at his brother._

_His jaw was set, a stern look on his face. “We’ll get her and your daughter back.”_

* * *

Hearing it like that hit Dean harder than he had expected. “Fuck!” He groaned. He was hours away from you, and there was no way to know what direction they had gone. Dean felt completely useless. “She’s not even born and I already failed her.” He sighed, hanging his head. “Hell, she might not even be born…” His voice was low.

Sam had no idea how to react to this. Up until then he’d assumed that Dean wasn’t attached, that he was going to keep his distance. And here he was, beating himself up over it. “Crowley’s looking for her. She’ll be back home in no time.”

“He better. And I want to gut those assholes myself.” He ground out.

“How about we lay off the dismemberment of other hunters for the time being?” Sam suggested.

* * *

Crowley walked into the motel room, a smirk on his face. “Hello, boys.” His eyes looked between the two hunters who had taken you, and then to your sleeping form. “_Excellent _work.”

“Thank you, sir.” The taller one replied. “What now? Are the Winchesters coming?”

“No, you bloody moron!” He snapped. “I’m going to make it seem like I rushed in and saved the bloody day. She is going _back _to the Winchesters. How else am I supposed to make sure that she bloody stays alive long enough to have that child?” Crowley growled. “They protect her, she lives. It’s that simple.”

They both nodded. “Yes, sir.”

He shook his head. “Idiots.” He sighed. “When you’re done with those bloody meatsuits, leave them somewhere. I don’t care where. Just make sure it’s known that they messed with the Winchesters’ whore and brat. That should deter anyone from going after them.”

* * *

Sam had gone out to get them something to eat, Dean refusing to leave the motel room. He was pacing when Crowley appeared with you passed out in his arms. His green eyes scanned you for injuries. You were set on his bed, and he swallowed. “She’s fine, Squirrel.” Crowley told him. “The two that had her were taken care of. Couple of low level demons took over the hunters, trying to gain favor.” He shrugged.

“Wouldn’t she be able to tell that they were demons?” He asked, brushing a strand of hair back.

“A mother’s fear overpowers anything else. She was so focused on her child that nothing else mattered.” With a snap, he was gone.

Dean grabbed his phone and called Sam. “He got her.” He sighed. “Grab some extra food in case she’s hungry.”

_“Like what?” _How the hell was he supposed to know what to buy a pregnant demon?

“Uh, last time I saw her she wanted a cheeseburger. So…that? I don’t know!”

Sam sighed. _“Fine, I’ll figure something out. And Dean? I’m glad she’s okay.”_


End file.
